Наступил конец холодам (песня)
Наступил конец холодам или Завтра первый день весны ( ) — песня, исполняемая всеми пони Понивилля в эпизоде «Последний день зимы». Инструментальная версия этой песни звучит во время организованной Сумеречной Искоркой уборки в том же эпизоде, в сборнике профилей персонажей на DVD «My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season», а также в интерактивных сборниках рассказов «Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day» и «Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson». Эта песня также была использована в аниматронном шоу от «Chuck E. Cheese's» и была включена в «My Little Pony Live Show». Русская версия = :Дэш: ::Три месяца каникул ::И зимних холодов. :Пай: ::Копытца согревали мы ::В тепле своих домов. :Эпплджек: ::Подошёл к концу запас еды, ::Нужен новый урожай. :Рарити: ::Люблю свои сапожки, ::Но не станет мода ждать. :Искорка: ::Пора приветствовать весну ::И свежую траву. ::Тёплый ветер холод унесёт, ::Растопит снег и лёд. ::Я так хочу всем вам помочь, ::Где порядок навести? ::Как без своей волшебной силы ::Подруг не подвести? :Хор: ::Наступил конец холодам, ::Нам звуки капели слышны. ::Наступил конец холодам, ::Завтра первый день весны. ::Завтра первый день весны! :Дэш: ::Возвратятся стаи птиц, ::Пегасы растопят снег. ::Умоют хмурый небосвод, ::Согреет солнце всех. ::Природа сбросит ледяной свой наряд, ::И пробьются первые цветы на полях. :Хор: ::Наступил конец холодам, ::Нам звуки капели слышны. ::Наступил конец холодам, ::Завтра первый день весны. ::Наступил конец холодам, ::Завтра первый день весны. ::Завтра первый день весны! :Флаттершай: ::Новой жизни нежный свет ::Затеплился в снегах. ::Каждый будет вниманием согрет, ::Ведь всё в наших руках. ::Поможем вам найти еду, ::Вам починим кров. ::Пусть прилетают с юга птицы, ::Воспитывать птенцов. :Хор: ::Наступил конец холодам, (Завтра...) ::Нам звуки капели слышны. ::Наступил конец холодам, (Весна...) ::Завтра первый день весны. ::Наступил конец холодам, (Завтра...) ::Завтра первый день весны. ::Завтра первый день весны! :Эпплджек: ::Нам нужно землю распахать, ::Семена сажать. ::С терпением и заботой ::Урожай собрать. ::Сельдерей, морковь и укроп, ::Яблоки и цветы, ::Столько разных дел вокруг, :Черри Берри и Голден Харвест: ::Помочь нам можешь ты! :Хор: ::Наступил конец холодам, ::Нам звуки капели слышны. ::Наступил конец холодам, ::Завтра первый день весны. ::Наступил конец холодам, ::Завтра первый день весны. ::Завтра первый день весны! :Искорка: ::Заданий сложных не боюсь, ::Должна себя найти. ::Трудиться буду день и ночь, ::Чтобы вас не подвести. ::Я справлюсь без волшебных знаний, ::Как простая пони. ::Я буду такая же как все, ::Я хочу помочь. ::Я хочу помочь! :Хор: ::Наступил конец холодам, ::Нам звуки капели слышны. ::Наступил конец холодам, ::Завтра первый день весны. ::Наступил конец холодам! :Искорка: ::Завтра первый день весны! ::Завтра первый день весны! ::Завтра первый день весны! |-| Оригинальная версия = :Дэш: ::Three months of winter coolness ::And awesome holidays :Пай: ::We've kept our hoovsies warm at home, ::Time off from work to play. :Эпплджек: ::But the food we've stored is runnin' out, ::And we can't grow in this cold. :Рарити: ::And even though I love my boots, ::This fashion's getting old. :Искорка: ::The time has come to welcome spring ::And all things warm and green. ::But it's also time to say goodbye ::It's winter we must clean. ::How can I help? I'm new, you see. ::What does everypony do? ::How do I fit in without magic? ::I haven't got a clue! :Хор: ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer! ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Эпплджек ::'Cause tomorrow spring– :Дэш ::–is here! :Хор ::Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Дэш: ::Bringing home the southern birds ::A Pegasus' job begins. ::And clearing all the gloomy skies, ::To let the sunshine in. ::We move the clouds, ::And we melt the white snow. :Дэш и Пинки Пай: ::When the sun comes up, ::Its warmth and beauty will glow! :Хор: ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer! ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Рарити: ::Little critters hibernate ::Under the snow and ice. :Флаттершай: ::We wake up all their sleepy heads ::So quietly and nice. :Рарити: ::We help them gather up their food, ::Fix their homes below. :Флаттершай: ::We welcome back the southern birds, :и Рарити: ::So their families can grow! :Хор: ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Рарити: Winter, winter) ::Let's finish our holiday cheer. ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Рарити: Winter, winter) ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here. ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Рарити: Winter, winter) ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Эпплджек: ::No easy task to clear the ground, ::Plant our tiny seeds. ::With proper care and sunshine ::Everyone it feeds. ::Apples, carrots, celery stalks, ::Colorful flowers too. ::We must work so very hard, :Черри Берри и Голден Харвест: ::It's just so much to do! :Хор: ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer. ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here. ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Пай: ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here. :Хор: ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Искорка: ::Now that I know what they all do, ::I have to find my place. ::And help with all of my heart, ::Tough task ahead I face. ::How will I do without my magic, ::Help the Earth pony way? ::I wanna belong so I must ::Do my best today, ::Do my best today! :Хор: ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer. ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here. ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Искорка: ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! de:Winter-Ade-Tag en:Winter Wrap Up (song) es:Envolviendo el Invierno it:Winter Wrap Up ja:Winter Wrap Up (song) no:Pakk bort vinteren pl:Winter Wrap Up (piosenka) sv:Ut med vintern Категория:Песни первого сезона